Pages Under Construction
While this doesn't apply to Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale, this page will show all of the pages on the wiki that are not complete. Pages that are incomplete either due to the game itself not being complete enough and codec pages will not count. This is not listed in ABC Order. Incomplete Pages (Under Construction) *??? (Will be completed after the first 65 characters are completed) *Arcade Mode (Need to add info on the boss fights, rival battles, the Master Hand battle, and intros & endings) *Assists (Need to complete the list) *Bowser (BR Matchups) (Need to complete all the matchups for Bowser) *Combos (Need to add info on combo's themselves; character combo pages will obviously be added as time goes on, so they don't count) *Funky Kong (Need to add some meter info, a quick re-balance as well that shouldn't change him too much) *Hitbox (In desperate need of a re-do) *Inhale (Kirby) (Need to list all of Kirby's abilities gained) *Kamek (Need to add meter info and do a small re-balance) *Kirby (Getting re-done a fifth time in an attempt to be more balanced) *Luigi (Need to add meter info and do a small re-balance) *Mario (BR Matchups) (Need to finish adding Mario's matchups) *Mega Man (Once it's decided what will be done with him, he's getting a complete change; aside from Final Smashes, he'll be different, for the most part) *Mega Man X (Adding content would be a start) *Mr. Game and Watch (Need to actually complete the character himself) *OTG (Need to add more info) *Partners (Need to add more info) *Professor Layton (Need to add meter info and do a small re-balance) *Saki Amamiya (Has needed a page update for over a year now) *Shield Damage (Need to add info) *Sonic (Need to add meter info and do a small re-balance) *Street Fighter (may possibly add some more info, need more of the series history) *The Air Gods (Need to add the new ones, may need to remove some later on) *Tournament Royale (Need to add more info) *Tron Bonne (BR Matchups) (Need to complete Tron's BR matchups) *Wolf (Need to add meter info and do a small re-balance) *Yoshi (NEEDS a re-balance, will add other info along the way) *Zero (Also needs a re-balance, will add other info along the way, once it's decided what will be done with him) *Arcade Mode: Bosses (Need to finish adding bosses, how they work, among other things) *Battle Mode (need to finish the modes themselves, more info on Basic Royales) *Captain Falcon (also need to add a ton of info to his page) *Colors (will be doing alt. changes, although the original 10 color schemes will remain unchanged) *Competitive play (good info is a nice place to start) *Diddy Kong (...A lot needs to be done) *Donkey Kong (Need to add meter info and will do a small re-balance) *Fawful (Need to add meter info and will do a small re-balance) *Ganondorf (Needs even more info than Diddy Kong!) *Hector (Need to add meter info and will do a small re-balance) *Ike (Need to add meter info will do a small re-balance) *Jab-Grab (Need a lot done) *King Dedede (Needs quite a lot of info updated) *Kirby (BR Combos) (Need to finish adding his combo's, also need to re-do the ones already there) *Little Mac (Will actually be the very next update!) *Marx (Need to add better info) *Mega Man Battle Network (This has Mega Man X beat by one word) *Meta Knight (Needs better info) *Mr. Resetti (Need to finish his rants) *Olimar (Has nothing but the template ready) *Peach (Also in need of more page info) *Samus (Need to add meter info and will do a small re-balance) *Stage: Nintendo GameCube (Need to add music and maybe re-do the stage a bit) *Sturm (Need to add the minor info) *Sweetspot (In need of major fixing) *Treacherous Royale (Need to finish character mods) *Up close and personal (Need more details on this style of play) *All-Star Mode (Simply needs updates) *Ashley (Need to add meter info and will do a small re-balance) *Bowser (Needs... a lot added to his page) *Character Themes (Need to complete the list) *Doc Louis (Need to add meter info and will do a small re-balance) *Glass Joe (Need to add meter info and will do a small re-balance) *King K. Rool (Need to add meter info and will do a small re-balance) *Knuckles (Need to add meter info and will do a small re-balance) *Lloyd Irving (Needs to be re-done in terms of content) *Mario (Need to add meter info and will do a small re-balance) *Mega Man Legends (Need to add more info overall) *Mewtwo (Need to add meter info and will do a small re-balance) *Panel de Pon (Content... content? It sounds... familiar) *Pichu (Info on the page needs to be updated) *Stage: Final Destination (Music needs to be finished) *Toon Link (Need to add meter info and will do a small re-balance) *Tron Bonne (is actually getting a complete re-do to make her less Capcom Versus and more Smash-esque, once it's decided what'll be done with her) *Waluigi (Need to add meter info and will do a small re-balance) *Yarn Kirby (Need to add meter info and will do a small re-balance) *Zelda (Meter and re-balance, etc)